Regression
Regression is an 2015 American-Spanish thriller film directed and written by Alejandro Amenábar. The film stars Ethan Hawke, Emma Watson and David Dencik. Plot It takes place in Minnesota, in the year of 1990. Detective Bruce Kenner (Ethan Hawke) investigates the case of John Gray (David Dencik) who admits to sexually abusing his 17 year old daughter, Angela (Emma Watson), but has no recollection of it. Cast *Ethan Hawke as Detective Bruce Kenner *Emma Watson as Angela Gray *David Dencik as John Gray *Devon Bostick as Roy Gray *David Thewlis as Professor Kenneth Raines *Dale Dickey as Rose Gray *Aaron Ashmore as Detective George Nesbitt *Lothaire Bluteau as Reverend Murray *Adam Butcher as Brody *Peter MacNeill as Police Chief Cleveland *Kristian Bruun as Andrew *Aaron Abrams as Farrell Production On October 31, 2013 it was announced that Ethan Hawke would star as a lead actor in the upcoming thriller film Regression and Alejandro Amenábar would direct on his own script, while FilmNation Entertainment would be holding the international rights. On November 6, 2013 The Weinstein Company acquired the US distribution rights to the thriller film. On November 22, 2013 Weinstein announced to release the film on August 28, 2015 in the US. On February 5, 2014, Emma Watson also joined the film to co-star with Hawke. On March 25, David Dencik joined the cast of the film, he would play a man who is arrested in a Minnesota town for sexually abusing his daughter. On May 23, Devon Bostick was added to the cast of the film. 'Filming' The principal photography of the film began on April 15, 2014 in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada. Emma Watson stated, "First day shooting Regression today – a very cool birthday present xx." The first day of shooting was her 24th birthday which she spent on filming a church scene at University of Toronto Mississauga. On May 5, filming was taking place in Tottenham, and it will be filming through June 12. On June 3, it was reported that Watson was back in Toronto to continue the rest of filming after spending some time to graduate from UK. On January 28, 2015, crew was filming a few additional scenes or reshoots in Mississauga. Marketing On June 10, 2014, TWC-Dimension revealed a first look photo from the film. On February 12, 2015, the first trailer was released. Release The film is release in UK on October 6, 2015 and release in US on February 5, 2016. It was released in Philippine Theaters on October 12, 2015 and received a R-13 rating for some frightening images that is not suitable for children below 13 years old by the MTRCB. Critical Reception Regression was panned by critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 6% rating, based on 18 reviews, leaving a rating average of 3.9/10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 34 out of 100, based on 5 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Videos Regression Official International Teaser Trailer 1 (2015) - Emma Watson, Ethan Hawke Movie HD Regression Official Trailer 1 (2015) - Emma Watson, Ethan Hawke Movie HD Category:Movies